The Queen of Hearts
by burnitall31
Summary: The Xmen travel to Alaska to get a new kid. Who is she and whats she like? Whats her power? R&R and please dont kill me its my first... chapter six... A trip to the mall
1. Begining

Once upon a time in the country of America, there was a teenager. She was very special. She was a mutant. Most mutants could control something like fire, water, or metal. Some could go through walls or absorb other mutants' powers. Some could talk to people in their heads, or move something with their brain waves. But this girl was different. She could change any solid into anything. For example, she could change a playing card into a puppy. The puppy would live a normal life. It would never change back into a card unless she wanted it too. But that didn't mean she wanted it to. The only thing she wants to be normal. So she never used her powers for fear that some would try to take advantage of her. She didn't want to be used. That was a big part of any decision she made.

* * *

"Jean!" Rogue yelled, "If ya are gonna drag me to get this new kid hurry up or Ah'm leavin'."

"REMY COME ON" Jean yelled down the hallway.

Rogue turns, horrified, "No, anyone but him."

Remy puts on a pout. "Chere you wound dis Cajun."

She smiles evilly then starts for the jet. When she gets there she sits right between her two best friends, her roommate Kitty and her adopted brother Kurt. "Hey Fuzzy, hey Kit Kat, where are we off to this time?"

"Ve are going to Alaska. Some girl name Ana Maria is vere. The Professor doesn't know her power."

"Yeah and that totally makes this trip like more dangerous!" exclaimed the perky brunette.

Remy tried to slide between the Goth and the Valley girl but neither would move. He stalked over to Jean and sat next to her drawing her attention away from Scott to his displeasure.


	2. Introduction

This chapter will be in the POV of Ana Maria… Most will unless other wise stated.

A plane lands not to far away from my house. I run outside, and then gently walk forward. Careful not to make any noise, I watch as things leave the plan. Are they aliens? Some of the people, if they are people, are rather weird looking. There is a blue boy! There is a rather cute boy who is shuffling a deck of cards. I wonder how he gets those red on black eyes. They are beautiful. I wish I could take a picture of them. I wonder why they are here. As I scan the crowd, I notice that the blue dude, a small brunette, and a reddish brown hair girl with two white stripes, all looked like they were going to kill the card dude. Wow! The blue guy just disappeared with a puff of smoke. I think he saw me… All the sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn slowly and see the blue dude behind me.

"Ah!" I yell as I stumble backwards. I trip over a turned over boat and gracelessly fall to the ground. He moves closer, worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked while staring at me.

The two girls and the guy come rushing over. "Kurt, what did you like do this time?" asks the shorter girl. Kurt and the other boy help me up. Kurt seems to be a mix of an elf with a blue, fuzzy, pointy tailed boy. The other boy is wearing a trench coat and somewhere got sunglasses. I lean towards him and take them off.

"Much better." I say smiling. He looks surprised and then embarrassed when the other start laughing at him.

The white striped girl turns to me and says, "So, what's ya name? Ah'm Rogue, the elf is Kurt, the valley gurl is Kitty and the Swamp Rat is Remy."

I smile. "My name is Ana Maria." Remy leans over and whispers something to the elf… Kurt.

He nods and says, "You are just the girl ve are looking for."

"Why?" I ask my eyes narrowing.

"You are like a mutant just like us." says Kitty.

"Who said I was a mutant?" I ask adding (I'm not freaken mutant)

(Yes, you are.) I hear a girl say in my head.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT?" I yell hearing myself echo. The bells in town are going off. Everyone is surprised by this so I take off running. I jump on my snowmobile to find the red eyed hottie following me. He jumped on behind me and wraps his arms around my waist as it leaps into action. About a hundred miles out I stop.

tada! haha i'm happy hope you guys are too... would be more but my time is running out bye duckies

REVIEWERS ALL GET A COOKIE! hehe

Zelinia: I'm sorry… its gonna be a remy/oc hehe

Scarab Dynasty: wow… you gave me a lot to think about… the once upon a time is a joke with my friend… so that's why that's there. I sometimes have a bit of a southern accent so I just put it how I said it. About the telling of relationship… I'm trying to get a friend into X-men so I kindof do have to tell him… but I'll tell him in person next time. She didn't use her powers so X couldn't find it out? He he idk. And she is more gonna be like a second Pyro that is in love with Remy… and she's not mean but she plays tricks on people… that's a while in tho…

Eileen Blazer: Glad you like it… I think I made her have icy blue eyes… but I can change that if need be… she has brown curly hair and she not gonna save the x-men… she'll help but not save…

Neassa: that's what I was going for

Cat2fat900: really? That's really kewl

I've said too much… read and review thanks


	3. Meet Jeremy

"Why did you follow me?" I turn and push him off my snowmobile. Somehow he manages to slip off gracefully.

"Remy is attracted to the beautiful girls, he guesses. Dis be beautiful no?"

"Yeah this is my favorite spot." I turn to him and say, "So now is your chance. You wanted me. Talk to me and convince me that you are worth it."

"Well we be a school in New York. We teach mutants how to deal and use their powers. We mainly go for teenagers, but we have some younger and some older."

"Okay but what does this have to do with me. I don't wanna go back down there where cause I'm different, I must be punished." I say with a shiver. "I like what I have here. Why should I leave?" I ask, looking down.

He looks at me and says, "Do you ever feel like no one is like you?" I look up, and, he smiles, "Well, we are here to show you that there are people who are like you."

"NO!" I yell "NO! No one is like me. NO ONE IS HAS THIS EVIL POWER." I say starting to cry, "No one was used for their power."

"Chere," I turn away, "No look at Remy." He says as he uses his hand to tilt my chin to look at him. I close my eyes, and he sighs, "Remy does know what it feels like." He wipes my cheek. I open my eyes and look into his. He smiles gently and then leans over and whispers in my ear, "If you cry too much then your cheeks are gonna turn to ice."

I laugh and then say, "Do you even know what my power is?"

"Nope, Remy doesn't. Remy's leader dude doesn't either."

"Hm," I say, "Yet you still want me?"

"Yeah, we have all types of people. We just wanna help."

"All types of people? And who says I need help. I don't need help. I have full control of my powers."

"Shh… please come. You could come to school down there.

"No thanks." I start walking away when I notice something glowing in his hand. "What's that?"

Remy looks down at his hands and says, "Merde." He throws it and then tackles me to the ground. I was about to slap him when a loud explosion happened near my feet. He rolls off of me and I sit up. About five yards away from my feet, there is a spot where all the snow is gone and a small amount of plants are on fire. He gets up and throws some snow on the spot. He looks at me, "Not everyone has control all the time. I was frustrated." He looks down ashamed.

"You talked in first person," I say standing up.

He looks up and shrugs. "Remy just doesn't wanna leave such a belle fille."

"A what?"

"A pretty girl." I blush and he chuckles, "You're even cuter when you blush."

"I'm not pretty."

Before he could say anything to that we hear a motor coming closer. By the sound of it, it is Jeremy's. He comes up and jumps off and walks up and puts an arm around my waist. (A.N. a lot of ands sorry.)

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Jeremy, get off of me." I say pushing his arm away. I trip and somehow land in Remy's arms. "This is Remy. Remy this is Jeremy. He thinks he is my boyfriend. Don't worry. He isn't."

"Hey that's not for lack of trying." Jeremy and I are both mutants, he can control water and wind. We have a bond where we can talk to each other without really talking. It's weird. It's kind of like what that chick did earlier.

**Are you gonna get off of him yet? **

I could feel myself start to blush as I stepped out of Remy's arms.

**Much better** Slightly angered by this I decide to start flirting with Remy.

I wink at him saying, "So Mr. Remy…"

"LeBeau, Remy Lebeau" he says.

"So Mr. LeBeau. Why do you want me and how are you gonna convince me to go with you?"

"Well, Remy wants you because you are beautiful, sexy, and a goddess in Remy's book." He got what I wanted and ran with it. Good. I can feel the winds picking up. "As for ways of convincing you, Remy can think of some fun ones." He reaches out and grabs my hand and then kisses my knuckles.

**Stop it, you bastard**

**Jeremy, hush.**

**NO! Why wont you look at me like that? I love you more than everyone ever could. Why won't you love me? **

"I do love you." I say turning to Jeremy. Remy looks at us confused, but he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah as a friend! I want more! I need more! I want you for no one but myself. I don't care if it is selfish but I do!"

Just then, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt come up. "Remy! Leave that girl alone," yells Rogue. He walks over and starts talking to them.

**What's with all the people?**

**They are mutants.**

**Like us?**

**Yeah**

**What are their names and powers?**

**Well the elf is Kurt. And he can teleport. The smaller girl is Kitty and the one with the stripes is Rogue and I don't know their powers. **

**What about Romeo?**

**He can blow things up.**

**Hm. Why are they here?**

**They wanna recruit me.**

**To use you, no doubt.**

**No… they said they don't know my powers.**

**Did they now? And this makes them trustworthy?**

**Yes they did. And I'm willing to trust them. They seem nicer than the Magnet people. **

"Are you two okay?"

I look up surprised, "Huh? Yeah, I won't go unless Jeremy goes."

"He is welcome as well," Says Rogue.

"I'm not going. Ain't no way. Ain't no how." The winds pick up even more. All the sudden I hear Remy's voice in my head.

_Chere, dis would be good for you._

_How are you in my head?_

_Remy projected. Remy noticed dat you two were concentrating. So you are a telepath. Remy didn't dink the professor would want another one._

_Are you sure it's me?_

_Remy can't do it._

_Well then I have more than one power._

_Can you move things?_

I just realized that Remy is staring at me.

_No…_

_Then what?_

I look away from him.

_I rather not say… it tends to lead to trouble_.

With that I shut off the conversation. I walked up to Jeremy and whispered, "Lets go." He nodded and it started to snow. It quickly gets worse. We start to walk away, but they don't realize this because the snow is almost a wall between them and us. By the time the snow starts to clear up we are already on our snowmobiles and are on our way to the next town. We go to a café and talk till we hope they left.

Thanks bear

I'm glad you like it Eileen

i like romys too but I rather imagine myself with remy

scooter… interesting name… and I'll try to use bigger words haha

Scarab... Wow. Okay number one…. If you are recuit someone to come and be on your team why would you alienate them? GRAMMAR SUCKS speaking of which

_**To everyone… I am a horrible typer so I'll make mistakes… don't mark me down on that.**_

_**Oh and shes NOT a Mary Sue**_

She takes off Remy's sunglasses because he tries to hide his eyes

The double like was kitty speaking and yes the comas did disappear… and if you are afraid of commas… okay? and my computer automatically fixes contractions so I didn't notice they werent there.

Are you gonna become an English teacher? Because you are well on your way

AND FOR AN EXTRA TREAT…. Since it seems like I fell off the side of the earth… two chapters!


	4. Decisions

We go back to my house but the damn people are still there. Their plane is parked right outside my house. My brother comes out and tells us what has been happening inside the house. Johnny promises to tell my mom where we are and then we leave for Jeremy's house. We end up sleeping in his living room.

The next morning, about an hour before any smart person would even think about going for a visit, a knock is heard through out the house. Not wanting to get up, we wait for Mrs. Kamal to answer the door. We see the door open and who's at the door but Remy and a guy in a wheel chair.

"ARGH!" I say covering my head with the blanket. Remy comes in and moves the blanket and kisses my head. He moves the blanket back and Jeremy sends me some pictures of what he wants to do to Remy. I roll over and move the blanket so it covers all of my PJs up. I stand up and walk off into Jeremy's room where I change into some of my clothes that I keep there.

I waltz back in sit down on the couch and take the apple that Jeremy's little brother Justin, more fondly know as Squirt, hands me.

"If we could talk to you in private…" says Wheels.

I stand up. "Anything you say to me can be said to my family. Both parts of it." I say as I wrap my arms around Squirt's shoulders.

My mom and brother walk in just then. My dad died when I was younger, and my older sister is in college in the lower 48. Jeremy's dad, who is like a father to me, comes in shortly after. I sit back down on the couch.

Remy plops down on the couch.

_Hallo. Sleep well?_

_Why are you still here?_

Because Remy wanted me to talk to you.

I turn and glare at the old man. "No one invited you into the conversation."

"Ana Maria!" Mrs. Kamal and my mom say together. They have been best friends since they were born. Like me and Jeremy.

Jeremy is on the other side of me and he prods me in the side.

"He wasn't!" Mr. Kamal looks so sad, that I have to apologize. I hate making him disappointed in me. I sigh, "How may I help you?"

Remy has his hand somehow on my lower back and was drawing shapes on it.

"Well, we are a boarding house for gifted children and young adults. And we would love to have you come and live with us. We can teach you to control your powers."

"This is the same talk that Magnet boy gave us. Minus the home, and plus killing evil humans." Says Jeremy.

"Magneto came to you?" asks Remy.

"Yeah." This means something important because Remy stopped paying attention to what his hand was doing. It fell until it was just resting on my ass. "Do you know him?"

"My X-men fight against him and his team a lot."

"X-men?"

"Yes I have a team a mutants that protect humans from people like Magneto. If you join us you can become an X-Men after some training."

"So you teach children to fight in your 'school' right?" asks my mom.

"Well not just to fight, but more to protect themselves. The world isn't always kind to people who are different."

I watch Remy but he seems to be just staring out the window. "Who are you? I mean I know who Remy is but I have no clue who you are."

"My goodness. I'm sorry. My name is Charles Xavier."

"I'll go for a month and then I'll decide." I say. I can feel the sadness from Jeremy. "But I want Jeremy to come too."

"I don't wanna go and I'm not!" He yelled and then runs out.

My mother puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Ana Maria, I think that it would be good for you to go somewhere else for a while. Think of it as a vacation."

i just thought about it and lets have a contest... whoever thinks of the best name for my story gets the story named that and a imaginary doggie that will say hi to you before every posting :)


	5. Arrival

Five hours later of packing and sad good byes, we were on our way to New York, Yankee capitol of the world. I never got to say good bye to Jeremy. I left him a note with my new address. I also left him a picture of us with a frame I made for him.

On our way there, I sit next to Remy and the blue dude… um… Kurt. Kurt starts to drift off to sleep. He leans on my shoulder. Remy is playing cards, and Rogue and Kitty are talking about boys. Watching Kurt sleep is making me really tired. With the drone of the plane and the rhythm of Remy's cards, I start to fall asleep. When I wake up, Remy is kneeling in front of me, staring at my hair. Realizing what he was staring at I slap my hand onto my forehead. I start to rub my forehead with my knuckles until the pain was gone. I can't feel the pain unless I think about it. Remy stops staring but is still watching me. "What was that, Chere?" I don't answer. "Please Chere."

"I don't… I don't know exactly what it is. But… but it comes when I'm far away from Jeremy, and I fall asleep. We have a bond. He gets it too. When we were younger, we were in a car crash. And ever since then we have gotten it. That is also when out powers developed… it just makes me more of a freak I guess."

Remy leans foreward and kisses my forehead, "I don't think you are a freak."

"You spoke in First person again."

He shrugs and then helps me up. He grabs me around my waist and throws me over his shoulder. He starts running out of the plane and starts down a tunnel.

"Let go of me, you crazy nut!" I say struggling to get loose. "LET ME GO!"

"Le Beau! What in the world do you think you are doing?"

Remy sets me down in front of a short, bulky, hairy man, with long side burns. "Who are you?" He says giving me a once over.

"Um… I'm…" I start when I notice the wall was moving. I walk up towards it. I can feel something here.

_Remy… what is this? Its alive!_

_Huh?_

"It is alive." I say softly.

The weird man walks up to it and pokes the wall. "Jason! Get back to your punishment." It slivers off the wall, and turns into a human. He was tall and skinny with green hair. He mumbles something and then walks away. "I don't care about your fun. Damn kids."

"Logan. This is Ana Maria." Remy says and then takes a step closer to me putting an arm around my waist. "Ana Maria, this is our over bearing father figure who enforces everything, unless you manage to get on his good side."

"OH!" I take out my purse and pull out a box, and hand it to him. "How's this?"

He opens them and sees ten new cigars. He looks like a kid let loose in a candy shop. He gently takes them and then gives me a hug and then walks away quickly putting them in his coat.

"Chere!" Remy says still staring at the odd little man. "Where did you get those?"

"Frank, I mean Mr. Kamal, gave them to me. He got them from his boss but he doesn't smoke. He said I might have to impress or get someone to like me where those would come in handy. He wanted to help."

We start to walk again. Remy gives me a tour of the place. Finally we get to my room. I almost fall asleep when I hear a large explosion. Remy, who is in my doorway, runs to the window. "Damn Brotherhood."

We go outside, and Remy runs to help out Kurt take on this green kid, and Rogue and Kitty and some other person are fighting this really big boy. I feel a wind pass by me and then someone taps my shoulder. I turn and notice a silver haired boy behind me.

"Hello. I don't think I've ever seen you before." He says stepping closer.

"Imagine that." I say stepping back. A guy with a glass salad bowl on his head steps towards us.

"MAXIMOS! Stop flirting with the enemy!"

"So you're an X-Geek. Nice. Well if you ever want to win, just say the word and Pietro will be there."

With that he was gone. Shortly there after the rest of the guys leave. Remy runs up to me, "Chere! Are you okay?" he asks grabbing my arm.

"I can take care of myself." I say yanking my arm back, and walk away. I got back to my room and fall asleep. When I sleep I am able to communicate with Jeremy. I travel to his mind. In his mind, I'm always wearing something that hugs my curves. He's always like that. He comes up to me and gives me a hug.

**I should have left with you.**

**But you wouldn't have been happy.**

**I don't care! I would have been with you.**

**Did you get the mark?**

**Yeah it burned. This is the most distance that has ever been between us.**

**Yeah I don't think anyone saw it besides Remy though.**

**No one noticed a burning flame on your forehead?**

**Well there is one there now. Good thing I got my own room. Hehe. I wonder if I could tap into Remy's sleep like I can yours.**

**I wouldn't suggest it. **

**Why not?**

**They aren't to be trusted. **

**You haven't even met them.**

**AND I won't. Good Night.**

With that Jeremy shut off our conversation. What was up with him? Well I should go to bed. Kitty said we were going to the mall to decorate my room.

scooterkiller- sorry about the name but if you do write a story tell me and I'll read it 

Eileen Blazer- the search isn't going so well 

Teffy Bear- like the titles… yahoo… but not using any yet… I'm being lazy and your guys are lucky you get a post at all 

Jim. R- aye captain

Jem- sorry for the confusion. Um if you need me to clafiry anything I guess you can just write up a review… I'm here to help

Scarab Dynasty- my ever loyal long page reviewer hi hun! … the town bells died… there is no other mention… I think it was just because she screamed… yes that's it. She could feel it because they have a bond?… as mentioned above.

Well that's all R&R and since I made cookies… invisible wonderful cookies for everyone! I wish I could give all my reviewers cookies… but I ate most of them with my friends at lunch sorry


	6. A trip to the mall

Wow! Shopping with Kitty is scary! "I don't wanna die!" I yell as more clothes are being piled on me. A hand reaches into the pile and grabs mine and pulls me out. It's Remy. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me. A gust of wind goes pass me and the guy from the other night appears. I think Remy said his name is Pietro. He jabs me in the side and then yanks my arm and runs. I manage to get away from him but I don't know where I am. My arm hurts really badly.

As much I don't want to I decide that I should probably use my powers. I pick up a sheet of paper off the ground and turn it into a cell phone with flames on it… hehe… and I take the sheet of paper with Remy's number out of my back pocket.

It starts to ring. "Hello?" asks a confused sounding Remy.

"Remy!"

"Ana Maria? Where'd you go?"

"That Pietro dude grabbed me. I managed to get away and now I'm hiding but I don't know where I am. Please come get me. I think my arm is broken."

"How should Remy find you?"

"Good point… shit."

"Chere!"

I laugh, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes"

"Sh…" Just then, another gust went by. I don't think he saw me. I put up rock and turn it into a wig. I put it on and it completely changes what I look like. I walk out of the alley and another gust passes me. I create a sling with my last rock; someone can check it when I get back home. I giggle.

"Chere are you there?"

"That will teach him. Remy, I'm outside of El Toro 2. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, Remy will be there in a sec." With that he hangs up. So I am stuck outside. Five guys hit on me. Apparently icy blue eyes and blonde hair is cute. I personally love my brown curly hair better. Remy walks up to me, and passes me three times without really looking at me. When he finally really looks at me he does a double take. "Is dat really you?"

"It's just a wig to throw off Speedy. No worries."

"Come on; let's go back to the mall. You can keep the wig on if it makes you feel safer. What happen to your arm?" He asks as he kisses my neck. Another gust goes by.

"He yanked on it to hard but I'll be okay… I'm a solider." I say with a giggle. He pulls a face and I giggle more.

We start walking back to the car. "When are you going to tell Remy what your power is?"

I sigh. "Well, I can change things."

"Change things? How so?"

"Well I can take a rock, for example, and turn it into a cell phone, or a wig." I say fingering said object. "That's why people try to take advantage of me, like I said earlier."

"Wow, could you show me?"

"First person… Do you have something small and insignificant?" He hands me a card. "Do you not like having a full deck?" I ask confused.

"Remy has tons of cards. He fights with them. They fly well."

"Oh okay, well what do you want?"

"Your love."

I giggle, "Come on."

"I meant it, but if Remy must, Remy wants… anything?"

"Anything."

"Remy wants a picture of you for his wallet."

I reach in my purse and pull one out. "Tada!"

"Hey! That's cheaten!"

I laugh, "Try again."

"Hmm, how about a deck of cards then?"

"I'll do you one better." I close my eyes for a couple of seconds and then open them. The card grows into a package deck. "These wont burn, rip, get wet, marked on, or ever lose a card. Ever."

I take out a card and show it to him. "The King of Hearts. Now find it."

"It's in your hands chere."

"Trust me!"

"Okay chere." He looks through the deck and finds a new King of Hearts.

"And now it's replaced. The old one becomes normal." I say handing it back to him.

"No, chere, you keep it, to remind you of Remy." He hands me back the King of Hearts. I take the deck back and pull out a card. It's the Queen of Hearts. I think about it for a second and writing magically appears on the back of the card. I hand it back to him and start to walk away. "Wow." He says. We finally reach the car and get in. He starts the engine and we pull out.

He turns on the radio and "Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars is on.

I start singing, "Run away, run away, I'll attack. Run away, run away, go chase yourself. Run away, run away, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack." He laughs at me so I continue. "I would of kept you forever, but we had to sever. It ended for both of us faster than a-- Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in. I'm losing control now, and without you, I can finally see."

He starts singing to. Its rather funny with his accent. "Run away, run away, I'll attack. Run away, run away, go chase yourself. Run away, run away, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack."

We sing together "Your promises, they look like lies. Your honesty, like a back that has a knife. I promise you, I promise you.. I am finally free."

At a stop light, and older woman looks at us funny so we sing louder. "Run away, run away, I'll attack. Run away, run away, go chase yourself. Run away, run away, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack."

We finally reach the mall and he opens the door like a gentleman. Kitty is the first one to stop us. "Remy, like where is like Ana Maria?" She asks.

I take off the wig letting my hair fall out. It falls down around my butt. Remy is playing with the ends of my hair which makes him conveniently "accidentally" touching my ass.

"How did all ya hair fit in this? Amazing!" Says Rogue.

I grin slightly evilly and say, "MAGIC!" Remy laughs and I yawn, "Can we leave yet?"

"Yeah, good idea. By the way, we got you some sheets and stuff like that." Says some red head who I don't remember her name.

I try my best not to fall asleep, but luckily when I do my forehead is against Remy's neck, so no one sees the mark. I awake for a little while and the girls are changing my sheets to the ones they bought. They are red and black stripes, my favorite colors. I wonder how they know that. Remy gently places me in my bed. I close my eyes and feel his lips on my forehead. I fall asleep.

okay well since you read this how do you think of The Queen of Hearts fora title?

okay and now for a poll... how many guys and how many girls read my story?

okay i'm done and now for my lovely updating duckies

scooterkiller hey dear! My biggest update… kindof sad but that's kewl… heres more for you!

animewolfgurl and ephona thanks!


	7. A Kiss and the Boys

The next morning when I wake up, I see Remy asleep in a chair next to my bed.

"Remy?" He wakes up. "Why are you in my room?"

"Well last night when Remy tried to leave you grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go."

"Oh opps."

He leans forward and kisses my forehead, and then kisses me gently on the lips. He moves and sits on the side of my bed, and then pulls back. I whimper. Wait, did I just whimper over a boy? What's wrong with me? He runs his hand from my ear to my chin and leans forward again. This time his tongue is begging for entrance. My lips part and his tongue enters my mouth, and explores every inch of it. He plays with my tongue. Wow, Remy is a god. Where is his hand going? Oh, it's just on my waist. His other hand is behind my head. When did that get there? And when did my hands start playing with his hair? God his hair is soft. His hand is about to be burned if it goes any lower. God that hand is restless. I take one out of his hair and place it over his wandering hand. He begins massaging my back. I moan into his mouth and I can feel his smile against my mouth. Lord almighty, please help me. He finally pulls back and I'm completely breathless.

He looks at me with an almost hungry look in his eyes. I've seen that look before. Jeremy looked at me like that. I miss him. I wish he had come with me.

Remy leans back. He touches my arm and I look at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm starving." I say standing up. I stretch and notice that I am wearing some P.J. that I didn't know were mine. "Where's the kitchen again?"

"Come on Chere, Remy will show you."

We walk into the kitchen after I clean up. I kneaded the mark off my forehead.

There are three boys in the kitchen. Two blonds and one tan skinned boy. One of the blonds comes up to me and holds out his hand. I shake it. "My name is Sam. And you are very purdy."

"Um thanks?" I say.

"Sam, you're not supposed to say that. I'm Bobby," he says, hugging me. I awkwardly pat his back while glaring at Remy, who is shaking, silently cracking up. That jerk!

The last boy just says, "Hey I'm Roberto," and continues eating his apple.

"So chere," laughter, "what do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Everything." says Roberto.

"Poptarts?"

"Sure, here." Sam tosses me a box.

"Thanks." I start walking away with the whole box. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and in front of me is the tallest and broadest man I've ever seen. Now don't get me wrong. He's not fat. Hell I don't know if that boy has any fat on him at all. But he is big. He reaches out and grabs a packet out of the box in my hand.

"Thanks." Remy bursts out laughing. The young man turns to him. "What's so funny Remy?"

"Well, Piotr you managed to surprise our newest guest."

"Many sorrows. My name is Piotr or Colossus, which ever you desire more. You must be Ana Maria."

"Yeah, so what are your powers?" I ask. Shortly thereafter Piotr is covered in metal. "Wow, this is the real iron giant. Ha-ha."

"OH! Like that movie!" adds Sam. That makes me crack up more. Sam and Roberto tell me their powers and Bobby makes me a rose out of ice. Remy had accidentally already shown me his powers. Another boy walks in. He has bright red hair, like fire.

I walk closer to him. "Pretty," I say, touching his hair, "Like fire." He looks at me strangly.

"You like fire too?" he asks.

"I love Fire!"

"But you came from Alaska," Remy states.

"So? I still love the flame."

The red haired boy pulls out a lighter and lights it. We sit on the ground just staring at it until some unruly scoundrel tries to steal the Poptarts. "Never give in!" I yell as I grab the boy's hand and run outside. We sit in the yard. "Here," I say, handing him a lighter.

"Shelia?" he pulls out the lighter he had earlier. "How is it in two places at once?"

"It's not. I had another. But this," I tap the one I gave him, "will never run out of fluid."

"Really! Where'd you get this?"

"I might tell you later if you are good."

He lights it up and creates a firey copy of me and him. They dance are in circles to unheard music. "Wow," I say.

"Holy Shit! I've been rude shelia. My name is St. John and yours?"

"Haha my name is Ana Maria."

"Enchanted." He kisses my cheek and I can feel myself start to blush. He cracks up.

"Come on let's go do something." I say, standing up.

I extend my hand to him and we wander back into the house.

Eileen… jeremy is based on a lot of my friends mixed all into one, but no I don't have a specific from Jeremy, althought I do have one friend named Jeremy but hes not like that…

scooterkiller hey that's sounds like an awesome story… idk I always tend to write when I'm bored at school. Hehe my teachers love me :) Pietro is just going to have a weird obsession with her.

Your Worshipfulness thanks for the flame… you're my first. Just a note to anyone who wants to flame me… try to be more constructive at least… this isn't helpful and you misspelled worst ;)… This is one of the words X-men stories I've ever read. The original character has the mental capacity of a four year old, the plot is generic and underutilized, every single X-man is out of character, the dialogue is beyond lame, no one reacts with anything resembling logic, and the grammatical errors alone are enough to render the entire story incoherent to the point of being ridiculous. You need a beta reader and you need to get a better handle on the most fundamental laws of writing. 

OH OH OH TO EVERYONE… I got a beta reader… so blame her if its mess up. ;) her name is S. Orean

Malock I'm pretty sure you're the only guy… rock on!

animewolfgurl thanks glad you like the title. If you have anymore comments please don't hesitate to tell me.


	8. Troublemakers

Sorry about the long time… long story and many sorry… here you go guys

We wind up behind some boy with a visor over his eyes. He reminds me of the guy from Star Trek.

"He looks like he has something stuck up his ass." I say.

Rogue comes up behind us and caught my comment. "He does," she laughs, "He's the 'fearless leader' haha." She walks away.

I pull out a deck of cards that Remy gave me. A present, he had said. I turned a car into a remote controlled car only without the remote. John gasps as he sees what I can do. I put one finger on my lips and then put the car on the ground. It drives off to the leader. It hits his foot and bounces back and hits it again.

"Jean!"

"What Scott?" So that's her name.

"Are you doing that?"

No, I'm not controlling it."

Just then she sees us. We roll from the couch that we were underneath. "What are you two doing?"

"Looking for dust bunnies." I say matter-of-factly.

"We get five dollars if we find one," says John following my lead. "We found dust balls but no bunnies."

She walks away shaking her head. We burst out laughing. "She's real gullible isn't she?" I say with a laugh. Meanwhile we see the car still chasing Scott. I walk up to him and say, "Hello my name is Ana Maria. What's yours?"

"I'm…" hit "Scott." hit "Welcome" hit "Stupid CAR!"

"You seem to be having car troubles." I picked it up and take off the Scott homing device. "Weird car." I set it back down and walk towards Johnny.

Scott sighs and walks off. I jump over the couch and land next to my iron giant.

"Hey baby doll, what's happening?"

He turns and glances down at me. "Nothing too much, and yourself."

"Just torturing at random." I say with an innocent smile. I grab John's arm and drag him out of the room. "I'm bored."

"Wanna play with fire?"

"SURE!"

Logan pops out of nowhere. "NO!"

"Fine." I soon fall asleep next to John. When I wake up, it was because Remy is shaking me awake. "What Remy?"

"Remy thought you wanted to keep dat a secret."

"That?"

"Your thing…" He says pointing to my head.

"Shit." I grab a nearby rock and transform it into a makeup kit. I cover it up and lay back down. "HA! Now let me go back to sleep."

"Okay Chere."

I try to go back to sleep but damn Cajun woke me up.

Ana Maria, would you please come to my office?

I don't know where it is.

"Ahhh!" John yells waking up. "Yeah, you're right, opps."

"John will you take me to Wheel's office?"

"Sure!" When we get there John starts to walk away.

"John I want to talk to you too."

"Uh oh." We walk in.

"I've heard you two have been making trouble."

"No more than usual sir!" says John.

"Ana Maria, what is your power?"

"Isn't that like asking if you could see proof of their natural hair color?"

"Shelia!"

"As horrible as that was, no it would be like asking what color your eyes are."

"Uh huh. Well my powers are to transform any solid into anything of my choosing."

"That explains the car."

"Are you spying on us?"

"No, Scott told me." He looks straight at me. "I don't spy or pry or read anyone's mind without their permission."

Hmmm let's test that.  Random sexual or bad word of your choosing !

"I can't help it if you project things to me. Please don't do it again."

"Sorry."

"What did you do?" Asks John.

"Doesn't matter." Wheel's says. "Now please stay out of trouble."

"Hey," I say, "You wanted me. Now you got me, and I don't change for anyone." I turn to walk out.

"Wait one more minute Ana Maria." I turn around. "You start school tomorrow."

"What!?! Damn."

I start walking away when I run into Piotr.

"Hey tin man! Lost your oil again?"

"What?"

"Never mind. You look sad."

"Its nothing little one."

"Which girl is it?"

"How did you know it was a girl?"

"The look on your face."

"Oh well her name is Kitty."

"Say no more." I start walking away.

"Wait! What are you planning?"

"What do you mean luv?"

"You hang out with John to much." He says shaking his head.

"NEVER GIVE IN!" I say as I sprint away.

So now for the reviews.

jordy.girl thanks for reviewing… yeah I kinda fell into a funk with this story… I lost all the pages that I had written so I'm in the process of rewriting it. Thanks! I love your passion too no worries. And I will start up again if I receive a lot of reviews. 

thanks Rynx for the review.

zobmz64 just keep me updated… I cant wait to see what you come up with!

o-dragon yay logging in! hehe you make me feel cool… thanks

She wasn't hitting on him… just flirting… there is a difference :P


End file.
